Love On A Boat
by crimsonwingedkitten
Summary: Kinda corny, but sweet at the same time...I was bored when I wrote this story, late at night, a school night, hehe Read and Review AAML They may be a little OOC


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Love On a Boat

Misty stood on the side of the rocking boat, they had anchored for the night and people were parting, but most were sleeping.

Not Misty, she stood, staring at the tiny little, glowing micro-creatures, sparkling with the reflection of the stars and moon in the water.

Sighing for the thousandth time that night she turned, to find none other than Ash Ketchum trying to sneak up on her.

"Ash, what are you doing?" Misty asked, knowing very well what he was up to.

"I was _trying_ to sneak up in you." He admitted.

Misty looked at him with her aqua-marine eyes, bored. "You know I didn't even know you were there." She admitted.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I was about to go to bed."

"I was originally coming to see if you'd wanna come and dance." Ash explained shyly, blushing.

"Really?"

"Sure. You know, if you wanted to."

Misty's eyes softened. "Only one song."

Ash looked up. "Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Ash smiled widely. "Come on then, the song is about to finish." He took her hand and dragged her into the hall.

The song finished, and the next one came on. Ash sang along with it, dancing with Misty as though they had been taking lessons for years.

In their own world, twirling and swinging.

It seemed like forever that Misty stared into Ash's eyes and Ash stared back.

Something was there. Something new.

Hands intertwined, body's pressed together, breathing into each others faces softly.

Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder. She was tired. Her eyes drifted closed as the song ended.

Ash and Misty paused, still in their own world, Misty pressed up against Ash's chest, only to be brought out of it by applause and whistling.

Misty blushed and broke from Ash and started to walk away.

"Misty?" Ash grabbed her hand.

"I promised one song Ash, I'm really tired, I have to go, goodnight, I'll see you in the morning." Misty said letting her hand unlock from Ash's.

"'Night." Ash sighed.

Misty lay in bed that night, praying that what she had felt wasn't what she really feeled.

She couldn't have, no-not Ash. He's off limits to her. They're best friends.

She groaned and turned, frustrated.

She hadn't slept all night, it was early Saturday morning now, around five am to be exact.

She pulled herself from her blankets and slowly descended the ladder of the bunk-bed, careful not to wake Togepi or May.

She grabbed her silk nightgown and threw it on before walking out of the room and back to where Ash had found her the night before.

The sun had started to rise and pinks and reds filled the sky.

"It's beautiful isn't it?"

Misty turned to see Ash, he wore his usual, black shirt with the red stripe across it, blue jeans, blue, black and white sneakers and his pokemon belt just in case.

"Ash? What are you doing out here?" Misty asked softly.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Me nither." Misty replied.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Ash asked leaning on the railing on the side of the ship.

"Yeah. I love watching sunrises over the ocean."

"You're a water pokemon trainer, of course you do." Ash replied.

"Ha ha, really funny Ash."

"Hey, what can I say?"

"Nothing." Misty replied.

Both laughed.

Misty shivered.

"Are you cold?"

"Only a little."

"Only a little?" Ash asked. He looked her up and down briefly. "You have no shoes on, a thin silk nightgown and a nightie underneath I figure. You must be freezing."

Misty smiled shyly, he was right, her feet were numb already and her fingers felt cold.

"Here." Ash put an arm around her shoulders pulled her to him in a hug, warming her with his own body heat.

Misty blushed, the side of her face rested on Ash's chest, watching the sunrise.

"You're beautiful Misty. You know that right?" Ash asked randomly.

"I'm not beautiful."

"How can you say that?" Ash asked.

"Vi, Daisy and Lily think I'm ugly, why should anyone else think any different?" Misty asked looking away as much as she could.

"Misty, look at me." Ash grabbed her chin and brought her eyes to meet his. "I think you're beautiful. I don't care what your sisters think. They say you're scrawny. I say you look fine to me. They say you eat too much. I say I love a girl who loves her food. They say you're imperfect. I say, what girl is more perfect than you, nothing is more perfect. Except for your eyes, the ocean, the vast and wonderful span of water you love so very much."

"Ash?" Tears welled up in her eyes. No one had ever tolled her that in her entire life.

"I mean every word."

Misty stared into his eyes, searching for a sign. Nothing there tolled her otherwise.

She smiled and pushed her cheek agaist his rising and falling chest.

"Mist. I love you." Ash said.

WHAT!

Misty looked up. "Pardon me?"

"I love you Mist."

Another impossibility.

Misty pulled away. "You can't. You're off limits for me, I'm off limits for you. We're best friends."

"I'm only off limits if I start dating another girl. Same goes for you with boyfriends." Ash replied.

Misty started to cry, everything was happening so fast.

"Mist. Please don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." Ash said pulling her back into a hug kissing the top of her head.

"I love you too."

"Mist?"

"I said I love you."

Ash smiled and captured her lips in his, running his hand through her hair.

Misty stood, stunned for a few seconds before melting into the kiss.

The cold was taken away, the sadness was taken away.

It was all just love on a boat.

OH!

So KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

:D:P

YAY!

WOOOOOOOOOOOOP WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

Hehe

Lol

Hope you liked the story

Cheetah-Butterfly


End file.
